The Watering Hole
by Master Caliiro
Summary: Imgagine a Place where one could go after they die. In a nonexistant Dimension, often referred to as limbo, or purgatory there is a place where the souls gather, a bar. Anything can happen there, here are the tales of the Watering Hole. Series of Oneshots


**Contes De L'amour**

If you were to enter the Oblivion that is purgatory, you could walk in no particular direction for an eon. If you knew where you wanted to go you would end up at a place called: "The Watering Hole" It's a bar, and since you have to be dead to get there you don't have to worry about the legal drinking age.

Today at the watering Hole we join a group of similar young men. There is about seven young boys all seated around a large table. They all had identical features. Messy Black Hair, shiny green eyes and a note of amusement about them all. They, like everyone who entered Purgatory, were aged, or rejuvenated, till they were about 17 years old.

They were all sitting their and smirking at each other until one spoke up. He like half he others had glasses on. "Well, it could get confusing for us all to be called Harry, why don't we pick Nicknames?" He said and then added. "You can call me Clarus"

They seemed to work their way around the table and the seven young men were nick-named: Valus, a strong built version of Harry (Super-Harry). The next was Quintuslibet, or Q.L. as they others called him, a young boy with no dreams of being controlled (Independent! Harry). On his Left was Voluntas, a young man who had such a large heart that he needed to help everyone (Giving! Harry). Proditio was a rather unhappy version, he had been betrayed by his friends and was not very trusting (Betrayed! Harry). Aliquando or Ali was a young boy who had been displaced by time and had a very different life (Time Traveler Harry). Ibidem was a young boy who had traveled many different planes before his life ended (Dimension Traveler Harry). Last was Clarus, the seemingly most intelligent person at the table (Smart! Harry).

"So, now that we got nicknames, I am curious…How did you beat Voldemort?" Valus asked in an amused tone while everyone looked at him and people began to speak up waiting for their turn.

"Ancient Obscure Spell" Clarus said simply.

"I found a weapon while I was running from Dumbledore and made some allies and beat him in a war." Q.L chimed in.

"I had help from my girls." Voluntas said simply and before anyone could question him the next person chimed in.

"I teamed up with a Good Voldemort, and Two other Dimension Travelers, and took the evil one down" Said Ibidem.

"It turns out that I was Voldemort." Chirped up Ali, everyone looked at him oddly.

"I snuck up behind him with a shotgun and blasted his brains out after I had escaped from Azkaban." Proditio said and received some whistles and clapping, even Ali was chuckling.

"I created my own spell to beat him!" said Valus and everyone threw paper towels at him.

"Not fair!" everyone chimed in.

There each took a drag on the various drinks. Most had Butter beer, but one had fire whiskey, and another had some green drink.

They were chuckling to themselves as they leaned back and Voluntas spoke up and looked at the rest.

"So How was your guys romantic Lives?" he asked and listened with the rest as Clarus spoke up.

"Fleur Delacour, I met her over the summer and we just clicked…Hermione was so angry, thought that Fleur was using her veela charms on me." Harry said and a few people laughed. "She cam around though."

Valus chimed in next. "I ended up with Hermione!" more paper towels hit him in the head.

"C'mon, she's like a sister to us…" The others shouted and then all started laughing.

Proditio spoke up next. "Ummm, I married a Muggle woman, or at least I thought she was a Muggle turns out she was a witch living with Muggles too, so we had a daughter and a son and they went to the Salem Witch Academy. They ended up meeting Fred and George's children." At the groans he laughed. "Not with each other you perverts! Angelina and Alicia are the mothers. Anyways, they met their daughters and falling in love." At the whistles he glared. "That's my daughter you perverts! Even if she is lesbians, you shouldn't do that! Back to the subject at hand, I got dragged back into the wizarding world." He said and everyone clapped catcalling and shouting out 'Go Proditio'

While Proditio turned scarlet from the praise, Voluntas spoke in next.

"I ended up with, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Tonks." He said and everyone looked at him slack jawed while he grinned. Everyone jumped up and began dancing clapping madly.

Q.L. spoke up next "I ended up with Cho Chang" He said and everyone stated hollering and booing loudly and threw paper at him, lots of paper, and a single rock, just one. He deserved it though.

Ibidem was the next to speak and he shrugged. "I didn't end up with anyone…I didn't stop traveling dimensions to settle down." He said and then shrugged.

Ali chimed in here and chuckled. "I am with Bellatrix." He said and everyone booed and threw stuff at him. He shrugged. "I met her when she was in school not so insane." He said and everyone kept booing.

After a few more minutes of silence they all glanced over at another table and saw a bunch of Voldemort's sitting and glaring at them. They all grinned evilly and used their collective powers to transform them into…Rodeo Clowns.

During the fight that ensued between; The Six most Powerful Wizards in existence and six Rodeo Clowns, A great deal of damage was caused to the bar. The bar tender was not amused and kicked all their asses before kicking them out and beginning repairs. They all walked away in different directions, except the voldemort Rodeo clowns; they were processed and sent to Hell.

Author's note

Well Folks, this is something I wrote to amuse myself a while ago, it is going to e a part of a series of one-shots all set in 'The Watering Hole'. They will have any characters and series, as long as I know a sufficient amount to portray the characters. If you have an ideas for a one-shot feel free to suggest them. Btw R&R

End


End file.
